Candy
by LuciousLadyLucius
Summary: There is an intruder in Schiezka's house and she won't give him what he has come for.SchiezkaxEnvy onesided, Warning: Spoilers for Ep 25 and RAPE! oneshot


**I feel absolutely disgusted by this, I have never written R rated sex scenes before this was a challenge fic, it had to be R rated, EnvyXSchiezka and include the words, bath, fire and candy**

(This is set when Hughes has just been murdered and nobody (except Envy and lust and ppl) knows)

Schiezka removed her glasses and sank into the warm bath water. It had been a difficult day at the office. Hughes had told her she was fired as he ran out the door. Was this true? She needed this job, and although it had its down points the money was quite good. She would turn up to work tomorrow and ask him if she was really fired tomorrow. She was too tired to think worry about it right now. She closed her eyes and sank deeper into the bath water. The warm water caressed her skin and she was thankful as it soothed the tension in her shoulders.

She pulled her head half under water so that her ears were covered by the warm liquid and all she could hear was the water by her ears

There was a loud clang that ran through the bath tub. Schiezka lifted her head quickly out of the water and looked around the bathroom. She could hear voices in the house. A sort of muffled shouting but hushed to a loud whisper,

"Lust, don't be so fucking retarded!"

"Oh fuck off Envy, you're job was messy tonight you know! _That person_ really won't be pleased"

"What? Just keep you voice down…we need to find those documents"

Schiezka gasped; there were people in her house. Burglars? Vandals? Who?

She pulled herself gently out of the bath trying to make as little sound as possible. She wrapped the white fluffy towel around her body and put her glasses on.

She unlocked the door as silently as she could and stepped out.

She could hear sounds from along the corridor in another room, she gulped and took hold of the lamp on the table next to her; perhaps she could use it as a weapon?

She tip toed along the hallway towards where the sounds were coming from, she gulped and listened to what was going on.

"I can't bloody find it" there was a sound of papers being thrown around. And heavy things hitting the walls and floors

"It's got to be here somewhere; she was working for Hughes wasn't she?"

"Yes of course she was! But the documents weren't in the office so they must be here"

Schiezka gulped as the floor creaked slightly and shut her eyes.

There was a silence and the sound of feet. The door opened to reveal a tall slim figure topped with deep black and green spiky hair. He was clearly a boy but held such a feminine presence Schiezka doubted herself. He wore a tank top and skort in deep black, contrasting against his pale white skin. His purple eyes glared at her.

She gasped and raised the lamp ready to hit him with it; he grabbed it casually as it swung through the air

"What the fuck were you planning to do with this?" he raised an eyebrow and tugged it out of her hand and threw it across the hallway so that it smashed against the wall

"Who are you? What do you want?"

A woman appeared behind the boy. She was of similar colouring to the boy except that her hair was plane black. She wore a tight fitting dress over her voluptuous figure a red tattoo on her chest of a snake or a dragon devouring its own tail around a star.

The woman looked at the boy who watched Schiezka; smirking the whole time.

"We have to deal with her Envy…she could get in the way"

"Perhaps she knows something" the boy (who seemed to be called Envy) said; not taking her eyes off her

"I'm not telling YOU anything" Schiezka growled

Envy raised an eyebrow again

"Why don't you go Lust, I'll be damned if I can't get something out of her by the end of this night" he looked her up and down

"But the documents?" said Lust eyeing Envy carefully,

"If they are here, I'll find out where they are, and if they're not I can find out where they are and we can tell Pride" he smiled "So you go Lust, I'll deal with this one"

Lust wavered slightly on the spot and nodded, she slid past Envy and Schiezka

Schiezka looked away but she still felt Envy's fixed glare on her. She swallowed as she heard the front door close.

"W-what do you want from me?" Sheska whispered bravely

Envy walked forward towards her

"Where are the papers on Lab 5?"

"I'm not telling you" she spat in his face. Envy seethed, grabbed her and threw her to the ground

"Tell me dammit! I can take your life in an instant" he threw his hand down to her neck. She choked

"No p-please" she cried "Don't kill me…anything just please"

"Are you going to tell me?" he growled next to her ear

"I-I can't" she cried

"BITCH!" he yelled, he pulled her hair. She shrieked, but in sudden contrast Envy lowered his head down to her neck and blew softly on her shoulder, she shuddered. "Let me see how long it takes for me to get you to tell me this way then" he whispered. Envy slipped a hand down the side of her body and unfastened the towel.

"No no no please don't" she cried and tears washed down her cheeks

"Hush" he smiled sickly "Unless you want to tell me where the documents are…keep your mouth shut"

He slid his pale hand under the towel and spread his fingers over the bare damp flesh along her sides, across her stomach and over her breasts.

She shivered and cursed under her breath. She wanted to tell him where the documents were, she wanted him to be away from her. But she could not tell him, not where the secret documents were? Not when Hughes had put so much trust in her. If she told Envy then she might be murdered for treason. Besides, she had no real proof that she had been raped first.

Envy parted the sides of the towel and exposed her body to him. She blushed as she saw his eyes wandering over every curve and contour. With his other hand he reached forwards and removed her glasses, flinging them across the room. Envy placed his lips on her neck and steadily trailed down her throat, down her shoulders, on each breast, to her stomach and on to the tops of her thighs. She bit her lip and shut her eyes, imagining her self to be far away from here. Alone on a island, with the sea, the comfort of her books around her. Paradise. Not here. Not this night.

Envy threw his body across hers holding her arms down. His violet eyes were parallel with her brown ones. She felt him move her legs apart with his. She closed her eyes again. Envy smirked at her as he lowered himself into her. She gasped suddenly her eyes shot open. She began struggle, but he held her tightly to the ground. Her body burning like fire.

"Are you going to tell me yet?"

Schiezka looked as if she was about to but she gritted her teeth and shook her head. If she could imagine herself somewhere else then perhaps she would get through this. It cannot last long she thought. She gasped again as he re entered and began pumping her. She felt hot tears appearing more rapidly. Envy growled as he raped her, again and again and again. Schiezka was in agony and Envy seemed to get some sick pleasure from seeing that pain etched on her face. He pounded into her harder; Sheska could not bear it anymore.

"IN THE SAFE BEHIND THE PAINTING!" she yelled. Envy stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Is that so?" he asked

"You wouldn't know the combination would you?"

"12412" she whispered hoarsely "Elysia's birthday" she muttered

"Of course" Envy nodded. "Now that wasn't so hard was it. This evening turned out to be more enjoyable than I expected" he whispered. Sheska looked away from him. He broke their joining and smoothed down his clothes. He walked away from her and knelt down, picking up her glasses. He turned back to her and slipped them on her face.

"Thanks" he smirked "You taste just like Candy" and he turned and left.


End file.
